


Respect The Wolf

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Rose, Episode: s03e05 Evolution of the Daleks, F/M, Humor, Reunions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is facing off against the Daleks and their human-Dalek hybrids in an old theatre in New York City.  As he stands on the rows of seats, prepared to die, he finds himself unexpectedly rescued by Rose who may be a little wiser, a lot cheekier and with a touch of the wolf about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fogsblue's birthday

Martha watched in horror as the Doctor stood on the theatre seats daring the Daleks to kill him. This wasn't the first time she'd watched him act so recklessly without regard for his life. It worried her. He was amazing, truly brilliant and she couldn't deny her attraction to him but a little voice inside of her was pestering her about his behavior. How often had he risked her life with this careless and almost suicidal attitude of his?

The Dalek shrieked "Ex-term-inate!" and the Doctor just stood there arms wide and eyes closed as if he welcomed death.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a blonde haired woman in a bright blue leather coat appeared. Everyone turned to her. "Rose," the Doctor gasped in shock and then watched as the Daleks who were taking aim at him turned to Rose. "No!" he shouted in horror as he watched them fire at her.

Their weapons fire bounced off of her and she gave them a patented Tyler tongue teasing grin before her expression turned more serious. "Daleks! It's always the bloody Daleks! And look at you! You lot are useless! So much for the great Dalek empire."

"You will be silent!" one of the lead Daleks commanded.

"The hybrids well ex-term-inate the intruder!" another Dalek commander ordered.

The human-Dalek hybrids turned toward Rose and took aim.

"Oh, I don't think so!" she said and pulled a round silver ball out of her jacket pocket which she tossed up in the air. It levitated and pulsed a bright blue light which stunned the human-Dalek hybrids who stumbled backwards and slumped to the floor. She then strolled confidently up toward the Daleks at the front of the theatre, the remaining members of the Cult of Skaro.

"Remember me?" she asked with a cocky attitude.

"Scans indicate you are an associate of the Doctor, a time traveler and…"

"And what?" Rose demanded, almost baiting them to answer.

"You are an enemy of the Daleks. You will be ex-term-inated!" one of the Dalek commanders shrieked, almost shaking with rage.

Rose snorted. "Yeah, you tried that. Didn't work for ya now did it!"

"Rose, don't," the Doctor ordered, now holding his sonic screwdriver in his hand and tensed ready to protect her.

"You still don't get it do you Daleks?" she taunted, ignoring the Doctor. "You know who I am. You should be afraid. You are afraid. The great Cult of Skaro, the best the Daleks got and you're afraid of one simple human girl. Think of it. If I can do all that, just one human, what do you think the rest of the humans on this planet are gonna do to you?"

"Doctor, what's she talking about?" Martha asked, now even more worried. She'd heard him talk about Rose but wasn't expecting someone like this. There was an air of danger around hthe blonde and the Doctor looked stunned to see her. It made Martha more nervous than the Daleks did.

One of the Daleks became agitated. "The humans will serve the Daleks! They are not you! You are the imperfect human hybrid, the Bad Wolf, the abomination! You will be ex-term-inated!"

"Yep! 'Bout as imperfect as they get!" Rose said proudly and smiled. "And you know what? This imperfect human hybrid is gonna stop you from hurtin' these people."

"We are the Daleks! We are superior."

Rose snorted. "Yeah right and you got a bloomin' ego the size of the galaxy and I s'pose you think I should be impressed. Sorry, I'm not. And know what else? I'm not alone."

Suddenly, a roaring sound echoed around the stage and the building trembled with pieces of the ceiling fell down into the theatre. The Doctor looked at Rose. "What have you done?" he demanded.

"Brought a friend along with me. He might be a little miffed at the homicidal pepper pots here," she said grinning.

"Draconis detected!" a Dalek announced and all the three Daleks began spinning, looking for a target.

Rose shouted out a few guttural sounding words and the wooden stage splintered tossing the Daleks aside. The Doctor let out a curse as he stood and watched the head of a golden eyed dragon emerge. "Oh, but you're gorgeous!" he said with awe and then looked at Rose with something akin to envy. "But that's impossible! I mean where did you find him? They…they died in the Time War."

Rose rolled her eyes and cocked a hip out. "You might wanna reassess what impossible means. I mean, it wasn't hard to run across Percy here. He's rather amazin' and dead clever. Oh and he's interdimensional variety dragon. That means he's got the ability to hop universes. We're mates, Percy and me!"

"Doctor, what do you want us to do?" Martha called out, backing up toward the entrance of the theatre, eyes flitting from Rose to the Daleks to the dragon.

The Doctor looked once at her and the others around her. "Martha, get everyone out of here," he ordered.

"But what about you? I'm not leaving you!"

He looked at Rose and then glanced back at Martha. "I'm not alone. Now get these people out of here and to safety." Martha didn't look convinced but he was right. She had to get everyone out.

Once he saw Martha safely out, the Doctor turned back to the dragon that was opening its giant gaping jaws and letting out a screech. The Doctor wobbled on the seats he stood on but didn't fall.

A large clawed foot covered in thick scales broke through the wooden stage and stomped on one Dalek. The remaining Daleks began firing at the green, blue and gold scaled dragon that looked annoyed at them. More of the dragon emerged and another clawed foot smacked the other two members of the Cult of Skaro across the room until they smashed against a wall falling to the ground. The two seemed to regroup and combined their lasers into one continuous stream at the dragon. Rose screamed _No!_ and rushed toward the stage as the dragon roared in rage.

The Doctor raced across the seats and hopped down following her. Rose lifted up her arm and punched something on a silver cuff bracelet and the metal sphere she first released which was still floating in the air shot forward and imbedded onto one of the Dalek's casing, glowing blue and exploding the Dalek. The explosion threw the other Dalek off to the side. Just as Percy the dragon set his sights on the Dalek, it shrieked. "Emergency temporal relocation!" and disappeared. Rose rushed up to the dragon which leaned down so she could pet him.

"Are you all right, Percy?" she practically cooed, running a hand down his snout.

The Doctor walked up beside her just looking from her to the dragon and raking his hand through his hair.

The Dragon turned to him, eyes narrowing and snorted in his face making the Doctor wince. Rose also turned to him. She took a step forward and slapped him across the face hard enough to make him stagger backwards a step.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whinged as he rubbed his face.

"That was for being a suicidal git back there, beggin' the Daleks to kill you and riskin' everyone's lives."

"I didn't…I mean I was pretty sure it would work out," he tried to babble, still holding his face.

Rose looked at him hard. "You gave up. We don't do that, ever."

He looked off to the side before turning back to her. "You're different."

The stern look on her face softened and she walked up and ran her hand down the side of his face. He leaned into her and clasped her hand to his cheek.

"I'm still Rose" she said. "And I've come all this way. Are you gonna run from me because I'm a little different now."

He looked at her and there was a touch of humor and then perhaps something smoldering in his eyes. "Never." He turned to the dragon. "Although, could get a bit cramped in the TARDIS with you and Percy here." The dragon growled at him and the Doctor took a step back. "But I'm sure it'll be fine being the TARDIS is bigger on the inside and all," he said nervously.

Rose smiled brightly at him and took a step closer. "That's good 'cos Percy and me are a package deal. He needs help findin' his people and I promised to help him."

The Doctor grinned back at her. It was just so Rose to find a lost and lonely dragon, befriend him and offer to help find his own kind. "Finding lost dragons, rediscovering one of the great species of the universe. Could be fun," the Doctor acknowledged.

"Could be an adventure," Rose countered.

"Sounds a bit dangerous," he confided.

Rose sidled up to him. "Yeah and you love it!"

"I love lots of things," he drawled as he gazed into her eyes.

"So do I," she murmured and ran her hand down his tie. "Course your companion might have something to say about it."

"Martha wants to stop back home and check on her family." His brow furrowed. "What about…your family?" he asked with hesitation.

"They knew what I was doing. It's my choice, Doctor. Maybe you've forgotten but I can make my own choices."

The dragon nudged him and the Doctor turned to Percy with a huff. "Easy does it big guy!" He was then slammed with the telepathic equivalent of a dragon warning that said, "Respect the Wolf!"

The Doctor felt a soft smile light his face as he looked back at Rose. He could do that. There was an air of maturity and self-confidence about her now as well as a certain sex appeal that made him have thoughts and feelings he'd spent centuries repressing. If he was attracted to Rose Tyler before, he burned for her now. "So will Percy get stroppy with me if I was to…I dunno show you how much I missed you?"

"I think he'd be fine as long as he knows I'm happy."

"And are you? Happy I mean?" he asked as he tugged her closer.

She looked up at him, a hint of gold sparkling in her eyes. "Yeah, but I'd be happier in the TARDIS alone with you." She paused. "Oh and some chips would be brilliant! We haven't eaten in ages."

He smiled broader than he had in a long time, in fact, since losing her. "Now that I can do!"

Before he could bounce away, she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and yanked him to her for a snog which he reciprocated enthusiastically until the dragon made an impatient noise and shot the Doctor another telepathic message indicating that mating could wait and hungry dragons had no patience. The Doctor pulled apart from Rose with a pop and looked over at Percy.

"Sorry, Percy," Rose said, sounding a little embarrassed. "I'm sure we can stop off on Allinor and drop you off for a snack of Greedle Sniffers and Oxinlat Berries." Percy gave her a toothy dragon smile.

The Doctor nodded. "Right, course we can."

Rose winked at Percy who shimmered and disappeared. The Doctor's jaw dropped. Rose curled her arm through his and tugged him away from the stage.

"But where did he go?" he asked.

"The TARDIS," Rose answered like it was no big deal.

The Doctor pulled her to a stop. "But that's not possible! He can't…"

Rose arched an eyebrow at him. "Course he can. Had a bit of a telepathic chat with the old girl. She'll enjoy the company"

"You and my ship had a chat?" he asked and looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Yep!" she answered popping her p's.

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe she was there with him and then pulled her into a snog. It was not just a friendly everyday snog. This was filled with want, tongue and nipping teeth and Rose responded in kind shoving him back against the theatre seats until they both tumbled down. They broke the kiss to look at each other with him lying uncomfortably across the seats and Rose laying on top of him, smiling wolfishly.

He pulled out his sonic and in one flick, the lights dimmed and he waggled his eyebrows at her. Rose giggled as the two of them made good use of the empty theatre, her crawling in his lap as they tugged at each other's clothing with hands roaming, cupping and caressing. Rose found a lovely spot on his neck that she sucked and nipped causing him to arch up off the chair gasping her name. Rose then proceeded to indulge her own oral fixation which may have rivaled his. She enjoyed herself, pulling apart his oxford to reveal a toned and manly haired chest which she licked a trail down until she reached what she wanted most.

He grunted out a curse when she unzipped him and took his thick length into her mouth. Up and down her head bobbed in a rhythm as he gripped the sides of the seat. Her hot tongue glided and swirled up, down and around him, as he tried to keep control. She let him go with a pop and his eyes flew open. She looked powerful gazing at him, her lips glistening. She peeled down her jeans and crawled onto him, positing him at her entrance.

"Rose, are you sure?" he groaned, almost afraid she would say no.

She looked amused. "I just licked my way down your body and had your cock in my mouth, I think I know what I want. You want me to stop?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"No!" he said emphatically. Rose grinned.

"I mean, I want this with you," he finished and slid his hands up her thighs to her hips.

Rose slipped her hand down to stroke his impressive length and rubbed her wetness on him before sliding him slowly inside of her. She took her time and closed her eyes in obvious enjoyment as she felt him fit deep within her and her walls stretched to accommodate him. She licked her lips as her breathing increased and she felt his fingers press firmly into her hips, steadying her. She reached up and gripped his shoulders, her eyes opening and finding his gaze on her as if she was the only thing in existence. Looking into his eyes made her feel things like the spin of the Earth, feeling her nerve endings spark as she began rocking into him. She felt his mind wrapping around her and time slowed. He was a Time Lord and he could bend time around them. They were wrapped up in each other enjoying this moment which he would extend as long as time allowed. It was hello, I missed you, I love you and I want this with you now. They had always been passionate but this was the culmination of it.

Rose moved faster shifting a bit and leaning forward so that he rubbed her just in the right spot. She felt heat building and moved faster, gasping and beginning to make little whimpers as she felt herself getting closer. He gasped her name as if it were a prayer and bucked his hips, his hands holding her firmly to him. Sweat beaded their bodies as they both let loose and moved with abandon causing the chair to squeak with their exertions. They moaned and slapped against each other vigorously as if the world would end until finally her walls fluttered and contracted around him and Rose shouted out in triumph. This was what she had waited so long for, to have him, to be with him and know pleasure and satisfaction in his arms. He followed her, almost coming up off the seat as he pulled her down onto him, her face nestled into his neck as he made clear to her in her mind that he loved her. After a bit more nuzzling and the afterglow wore off, the heard a few cleared throats. The looked off to the side to see a group of human-Dalek hybrids staring at them curiously.

"Oops," Rose said. "I knew there was something I forgot." She blushed and looked at the Doctor shyly.

She felt the rumble of his laughter before she heard it and turned to find him with a light and happy expression on his face. "You faced off against Daleks, brought your dragon who we are helping find more of his kind and who you transported into my TARDIS who you happened to be having a chat with, and we will be discussing that later, and you're embarrassed 'cos we got caught shagging by a bunch of human-Dalek hybrids who could've exterminated us first instead of watching a frankly magnificent shag?"

"Yeah but I mean…" She was a little lost for words.

The Doctor looked over at them. "Hello! Don't mind us. Um, you're free to go. No more slavery, free will for all so carry one!" he said cheerfully. The group nodded their heads and wandered off shooting curious glances back at the Doctor and Rose who were hastily getting dressed.

As they left the theatre, holding hands, Rose turned to him. "Will they be all right like that?"

"Why not! Humans are resilient! Look at Adam, we left him with a hole in his head. No harm no foul came of that. Besides, we'll keep an eye on them and make sure they stay on course."

Rose smiled up at him as the TARDIS came in sight. Martha, a stormy expression on her face stormed up to them. "Doctor! There's a dragon in the TARDIS. I mean a dragon!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, that's Percy. He and Rose are coming along but don't worry he's house broken." He turned to Rose. "He is, isn't he?" He looked nervous.

Rose ignored him and marched up to Martha. "Martha Jones, I'm so happy to meet you. I'm Rose and we are going to have so much fun!"

The Doctor watched the two women walk toward the TARDIS and looked skyward. "Blimey," he muttered just as his TARDIS shook and he heard the growl of a hungry dragon. Life would never be the same but at least it would be the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS as it should be.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
